The Green King
The Green King is a highly malevolent eldritch entity, and the only one of the Six Kings. He is part of The Four Kings, and he is the only one to take a human appearance and speak in a coherent mortal language. By being on a planet for an extended period, the entire planet will suffer from pestilence. Appearance Much of the Green King's body takes the appearance of a twenty-five year old man of English descent (particularly American and likely due to his mother), but his skin is a shiny jade green and reflects off of the sun. He has short hair that appears to be somewhat greasy. When he isn't wearing clothes, his body is smooth and devoid of any features including genitalia, a navel, or any form excretory appearance. His body is disconcertingly thin, making him appear frail despite his durability. He is typically only seen wearing clothing outside of combat, finding clothing a hindrance. Given he lacks skin, or any major human organs, and the fact that he doesn't suffer from heat or cold, clothes would be purely for aesthetic purposes. When he does wear clothing, he tends to wear a thick green and black jacket and black pants. The jacket itself is coated in unequal bent squares and rectangles of green and black, the color changing as it contact an angle, and no black ever touching green. When drawn out and looked at, it appears nonetheless a bizarre pattern, but when stared at or when looked at via photograph, it induces headaches in the viewer. Personality Unlike the other kings where their personalities have to be gleaned from their actions, the Green King can actively speak, allowing him actually communicate with the average person. He is incredibly selfish and condescending, often refusing to have any sort of legitimate conversation with anyone except his brothers. He sees himself with no equal, and believes he and his brothers are beyond human understanding. He feels human behaviors are unusual, and doesn't wish to partake in typical human fares. The Green King has a fascination with the shutdown and death of humans, claiming the process is bizarre and interesting given he is unable to properly die thanks to his heritage (his father). He gains no pleasure from the act of killing someone, only from observing the death itself. History The Green King was the only one not to interact with Touma's Rebels during Monolith's campaign of destruction against the universe. Following Monolith's fall, The Green King would retreat to hiding and divide the universe alongside his brothers. The Green King would resurface after Mary Schaeffer was found, admitting him and his brothers knew The Black Queen was hiding, and confronting her about their deaths and her power, demanding it so they could divide it amongst themselves. During the meeting with Mary (of which both Misha and Chi Kobayashi were in attendance), Timothy arrived on order of Malis Opranion, and stole Mary's White Glass when Chi prevented him from taking her body. The Kings were reduced to nothing due to Timothy's negation. Following the destruction of the Xanthos, Mary's White Glass was destroyed, and The Green King angrily blamed the attackers who destroyed the Xanthos for its destruction. Alexander, not one to sit down and take insults, stood up to the Green King in an exchange of insults, before the Green King fled, only to return to punish Earthland. He would send The Green Armor, who would induce a plague into Earthland. Although Chi and Alexander would face her, the strength she gained was immense, and Chi was forced to try and hold her. She was saved by The Green King who arrived to gloat, however Falaranion Capolom, fiercely loyal to Fairy Tail, attacked and fought The Green King. The Green King suffered no major damage, but became intensely enraged. When he was surprised by a heal from Lisa, he fled, but not before placing a plague on the planet that would cause it to die. Alexander and Chi quickly enacted evacuation protocols, and mages from all over Earthland helped move citizens to escape points to find a temporary home. Powers The power of Plague The Green King has functional control of life, but he mostly uses it to create a variety of potent and fiercely durable micro-organisms that can cause ravaging plagues. Because the organisms are made by an eldritch being, their power to infect and sicken even the most durable of plants, and to rot physical matter, is above that of a standard disease. These diseases are far more potent than normal afflictions, and can outright destroy beings immune to disease. Additionally, beyond this, he has the ability to alter the reality of a planet or being in close proximity, giving them or the location an affliction that cannot be cured or stopped unless he reverses it. Life The Green King has control of the lives of mortals, and can snuff out their souls or revive them without the use of magic, curses, or control over other organisms. By simply slamming his hand into a planet, he can kill everything on it. This power tends to fail against gods and those stronger, mainly because their lives are beyond mortality, many of whom are immortal, and even more who are beyond life and death. This is not to say that all gods are immune, and he could theoretically in close range simply end the life of a god if he was upset enough to force it. Category:Male Category:The Six Kings Category:The Four Kings Category:God Category:Ancient One